Reason 10
by The-Fall-Season
Summary: A short Marvey fic based on "How I Met Your Mother" 's 10th reason to have sex... Curiosity. May or may not be better than it sounds.


So I've decided to write some fics based on "How I Met Your Mother" 's "50 Reasons to have Sex." I'll basically just be skipping around, a new chapter for each reason. If I do pairings other than Marvey, they'll be published separately.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Mike, Harvey, or the television program "Suits"

10. Curiosity

Mike had been wondering what kissing Harvey would be like.

It wasn't his fault, really. He suffered from a sort of chronic curiosity, a curiosity that was mandated to be filled in order for Mike to, well, be able to move on in his life. In the past he had spent hours researching certain topics that he would almost indefinitely never have use for again, merely to fulfill his urge for the knowledge. For example, he had come to the conclusion that the chicken came before the egg, because eggs require not only certain nutrients that hens provided before they were laid, but in order for them to actually allow for another living creature, they had to be fertilized by another chicken, and to remain healthy until hatching time necessitated the heat provided by the hen sitting on them. And really, when would that knowledge help him?

But recently, Mike had obtained a much more dangerous curiosity- one that could not be satisfied with computer research.

Harvey was, as anyone could see, an attractive man. At his worst. Put plainly, Harvey was gorgeous: Strong jaw; perfect hair; fiery, passionate eyes; always in an immaculate state of dress; and the list goes on. But despite the rest of his attraction to Harvey, Mike was stuck on his lips. There was honestly nothing too extraordinary about them. They were probably one of the most average features of this entirely unparalleled man. Maybe that was what gave Mike this curiosity, but he really didn't care. He knew from plenty of experience that he would never stop being curious until he kissed Harvey, but that would never happen.

So instead, Mike continued to be distracted. He was off his game, making rookie mistakes, and Harvey definitely noticed.

They were in Harvey's office around 11 at night, finishing up fixing yet another giant screw up Mike had made earlier, when Harvey confronted him.

"Well, if we're done, I'll just head home. Sorry again." Mike got up to leave. He felt guilty about messing up so much, but he genuinely couldn't help it. As hard as he tried, he was so distracted with this that it affected his ability to do his work.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately?" Harvey finally demanded, standing up with Mike.

"What, what are you talking about? Seriously Harvey, it's getting late, we should both go ho-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Mike, and neither of us are leaving until you explain." Harvey moved between Mike and the door, effectively blocking his only escape route. Well, there was always the window. "Just tell me why you've been screwing up so bad lately." Mike sighed, he had been dreading this.

"Well, Harvey, I... have a problem." Harvey raised his eyebrow, prompting the younger man to continue. "I sometimes get... really curious." Harvey didn't look impressed.

"So curious, that it affects the rest of my life. Like, I can't focus on anything, I space out all the time, I screw up, and-and it's all I can really think about until I figure it out, or satisfy the curiosity, or whatever."

"Well then do it, idiot."

"I- w-what?"

"Satisfy the curiosity. It's really not that difficult a conclusion. Do whatever it takes to satisfy the curiosity and then get your ass back to work and stop fucking up."

"...'Whatever it takes?' Whatever?"

"Must I repeat myself?"

Harvey really didn't know what to expect. Mike just kind of stood there for a second, then took a quick step forward, leaned in, and... kissed him. And he'd be damned if it wasn't one of the best kisses he'd had; especially for one so vanilla. Mike's lips were velvet smooth, and there was only slight hesitation in his movements.

As Mike attempted to pull away, Harvey wrapped one arm around his waist, placing his other hand in dirty blonde hair. Mike gasped, and Harvey took the opportunity to shove his tongue in the smaller man's mouth. Mike whimpered as Harvey pulled him tightly against his body, tongues tangling in the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Harvey's back, gripping the man's shirt tightly.

When they finally parted, Harvey rested his forehead on Mike's, admiring the bright shade of pink filling his partner's cheeks. He smirked, then turned his head a little, whispering in Mike's ear.

"You know, Mike, they say curiosity killed the cat." Mike's breath hitched at the low, seductive tone of Harvey's voice, all too conscious of the hot breath on his ear and neck, the hand rubbing gentle circles on his back.

"I thought I was a puppy?" Mike managed to get out without stumbling over his words.

"Hmm, indeed. I do believe you'll prove to be much more useful alive, anyhow. Care to stay at my house tonight?" And without giving Mike time to respond, Harvey kissed him again.

A/N- sorry about the last three paragraphs' dialog. Cliché and awful as it was, I just had to put it. Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
